kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis Prime
Overview Nemesis Prime is a massive, hulking alien arbiter sent to earth millenia ago on a mission of vengeance. Engineered for destruction, her armored body bursts with the power of a dozen decimated civilizations. Nemesis Prime was ultimately defeated and hidden beneath a mountain of stone and ice - to sleep undisturbed for thousands of years. In recent years her frozen DNA was extracted and mixed with a human to create NEMESIS. Her alien hands and feet have six claws each, three spiked tails drag behind her, and two malformed wing-ridges crest her spiked back. Origin Nemesis Prime is a battle-focused creature, enhanced by alien science and trained by torture, to become a kaiju killer. Her DNA has been made flexible - allow it to express itself more fully than it would otherwise - granting Nemesis Prime more power, more strength, more ferocity, more armor, and a thicker concentration of energy in her blood. This “unlocked” DNA is what allows Nemesis to shift her combat style to face each opponent. In addition to her formidable physical presentation, Nemesis Prime has significant psychic abilities which allow her to anticipate her opponent's attack pattern - exploiting inclinations for hunger, guilt, and fear - as well as certain specific weaknesses which may or may not exist in that opponent. Energy System Nemesis Prime gains energy whenever she wounds an opponent in battle. Her opponent's pain & fear fuel Nemesis directly - via psychic and mystical conduits. Quick, repeated attacks enhance the energy gain per strike - allowing Nemesis Prime to gain energy very quickly against an opponent who cannot (or will not) fight back. Ranged Combat Like her maturing half-child, Nemesis Prime has explosive blood which explodes when it contacts air. Whenever her membranes are punctured in combat (or by her own hand) a violent explosion bursts forth. Nemesis Prime is also more than capable of scooping up projectiles from her environment to bring down a distant opponent. Although she cannot summon or regenerate full wings, Nemesis Prime can focus and reflect enough energy with the shoulder spikes to burn opponents at a distance. Grappling Nemesis Prime has massive hands & arms, and an armored exterior which protects her from Grapple Attacks. Being close to an opponent also allows her to feel that kaiju's fear - growing in power and learning its weaknesses. Melee Combat Nemesis Prime's quick & heavy slashes combined with her heavy exoskeleton make her an ideal melee combatant. She has difficulty using arm attacks to the sides or rear - so she must rely on her tails to orient opponents towards her properly. In close Nemesis Prime can use bites, knee strikes, and raking kick attacks in combination with her massive claws to pummel opponents from many directions at once. Weaknesses Nemesis Prime moves swiftly, but she does not turn or refocus her attentions quickly. This allows quick or lithe opponents to maneuver advantageously against her. She also has difficulty engaging airborne opponents with physical attacks - she must rely on her weapons to first bring them to the ground. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Nemesis Prime's mind has been entirely focused on battle. Her eyes are always trained sharply on her opponent, and she would gladly sacrifice herself to ensure that each opponent is crushed completely. *Combat Focus: Nemesis Prime is an aggressive fighter - but not a foolish one. She mixes short & medium-range melee attacks to keep up her defenses for what could often be a drawn-out fight. *Special Considerations: Nemesis Prime's long neck will need extra bones to track opponents well without interpenetrating her shoulders. Her partial wings will need to animate independently of her back. External Links *Official Kaiju Combat WIki Page Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Licensed Monsters Category:Project Nemesis Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Deities Category:Alien